


Collection of kisses

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sleepy Kisses, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Will add small kiss drabbles when I feel like it <3





	1. Woominbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 20: Routine kisses.

Woojin pushed the door to their shared bedroom open, smile stretching on his lips and warmth blooming in his chest when he laid his eyes on his boyfriends. Minho and Changbin were both sprawled out on their large bed. Changbin was curled up on his side while Minho was stretched out, one leg over Changbin’s legs. Soft breathing could be heard in the silent room and Woojin quitely padded across the floor.

“Hey,” Woojin said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The mattress shifted under his weight and he studied both Minho and Changbin. Neither of them reacted. “Love,” he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers over Minho’s arm. 

Minho inhaled sharply as he awoke, cracking one eye open to look at Woojin.

“What?” he asked, voice raspy and Woojin laughed, leaning down to press a kiss on Minho’s nose. Minho grunted. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for me to leave for work,” Woojin said and Minho hummed, a whine slipping past his lips as he stretched. He sat up, his brown hair sticking in every direction possible. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as Woojin reached out to smooth down his hair. Beside them, Changbin began to stir. “Can I get a kiss?” Woojin asked, turning his cheek towards Minho.

“If you insist,” Minho said, moving to sit on his knees and he pressed a kiss on Woojin’s cheek. “What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when he sat back on his heels. 

“I love you,” he said, beaming. 

“I love you too,” came Changbin’s raspy voice from behind Minho and both of them looked over at the youngest in their trio. “You’re leaving?” Changbin asked, sitting up as he rubbed his eye. 

“Yeah,” Woojin said, reaching out to grab Changbin’s hand. He wrapped his fingers around Changbin’s, giving them a careful squeeze. “I made breakfast for you two.”

“You’re the best,” Minho said, his voice soft and barely a whisper in the comfort of their warm bedroom. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Woojin said. Changbin was quiet for a moment before he brought Woojin’s hand to his lips. His lips were warm as they pressed against Woojin’s fingers. “I really need to leave now,” he said, taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to leave his boyfriends; not now.

“Call in sick,” Minho said, his face serious. Woojin just laughed, cupping Minho’s face with his free hand to kiss him on the lips. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are, love,” he said, giving Changbin’s hand a squeeze before he let go and stood up. He walked around the bed, approaching Changbin. “But I’d like to keep my job,” he continued and Minho muttered something. Woojin cradled Changbin’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss on his forehead, then his lips. 

“Have a good day at work,” Changbin said as they parted and Woojin hummed. He could still see sleep lingering in Changbin’s dark eyes and his chest tightened with affection. 

“Thank you,” Woojin said, straightening his back. He looked over his boyfriends. “You two should get up and get some breakfast,” he continued and Minho hummed.

“Have a good day,” he said and Woojin smiled. “See you tonight.”

“You too, loves,” Woojin said as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said and turned around, leaving his boyfriends in the warmth of their bedroom.


	3. Woolix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 28: The gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, noses brushing together, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.

Felix couldn’t hold the smile off his lips as Woojin pulled away. Woojin let out a little laugh, his breath fanning over Felix’s lips as he took Felix’s face in his hands. He pulled back enough to look at Felix and Felix’s heart fluttered in his chest, his eyes crinkling into small crescent moons as his smile widened.

Woojin didn’t say anything, he simply looked at Felix with a twinkle in his eyes and he brushed his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone. 

Felix moved his hands a little, from where they had rested on Woojin’s hips and up his chest until he reached Woojin’s collar. He grabbed onto the white fabric, not too tight, and tugged Woojin closer to kiss him again.

The million of small butterflies went crazy in Felix’s stomach as Woojin pressed his warm lips against Felix’s. They were rough as Woojin had skipped using chapstick, but the way he moved them against Felix’s were so gentle and careful that Felix didn’t mind. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, his grip of Woojin’s collar only tightening.

They parted, just barely so they could get a lungful of air. Woojin’s slightly harsh breathing was ghosting over Felix’s lips and Felix whole body felt warm. 

“I love you,” Woojin murmured, his voice a mere whisper and only for Felix’s ears to hear. Felix smiled, unable to contain the happiness that bubbled inside his chest and he brushed his nose against Woojin’s.

“I love you too,” Felix said, just barely being able to finish his sentence before Woojin kissed him again. This time it was a stronger kiss, his hands moving to the back of Felix’s head to deepen the kiss a little. 

Felix wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NANO IS OVER IM A FREE WOMAN. enjoy this little woolix uwu super short but it be like that sometimes <3
> 
> thank you for reading, ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep a list of kind of kisses (the same I used for 31 kisses) and I recently asked for some pairings and what kind of kiss people wanted on twitter so... I got a bunch that I will write and post when I feel like writing them uwu 
> 
> I'm still writing a novel (and is in the middle of Camp Nano) so longfics are a bit exhausting for me in the moment ;; which is why i'm writing drabbles and Soulbound has to wait for a bit TT 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 I hope you liked it <3


End file.
